1. Field
The present application relates to a wavelength conversion member, a backlight assembly, and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A display device is a device that displays data. The display device may be a liquid crystal display, an electrophoretic display, an organic light emitting display, an inorganic electroluminescent (EL) display, a field emission display, a surface-conduction electron-emitter display, a plasma display, or a cathode ray display.
Among such display devices, a liquid crystal display is a display device, in which a liquid crystal layer is arranged between two transparent substrates, and light permeability for each pixel is adjusted according to driving of the liquid crystal layer to display a desired image.
Since liquid crystals themselves are unable to emit light in the liquid crystal display, a backlight assembly that provides light to the liquid crystal layer is included in the liquid crystal display. Such a backlight assembly may include a light source portion, a light guide plate, a diffusion plate, a reflective plate, and various optical sheets.
In general, the light source portion that is used in the backlight assembly includes a light source emitting blue light, and a wavelength conversion material, for example, phosphor, positioned on the light source to convert the blue light into white light. Accordingly, the light source portion provides the white light to the light guide plate or the diffusion plate.